The Shinayano collection
by Dr-J33
Summary: A collection of short stories about Shintaro and Ayano.
1. Camped

Haruka and Takane were setting up tents as Shintaro and Ayano started setting up a fold-up table. Ayano had came up with the idea to go camping over the weekend. Haruka thought it was a great idea and Takane tagged along to make sure Haruka didnt hurt himself. How Ayano got Shintaro to come was a mystery. They had set up by a lake, a cliff overlooking the area could be seen in the distance.

"Cant believe the teacher let you go camping with just us." Said Takane.

"Mom helped with my argument." Said Ayano. "Dad eventually caved and said yes."

Haruka finished setting up the tent him and Shintaro were to share.

"Done!" Exclaimed Haruka Happily. "So whens dinner?"

"We just got here." Said Shintaro.

Ayano and Shintaro finished setting up the table.

"The beach isnt too far." Said Ayano. "Lets check it out in a bit."

"Yeah!" Replied Haruka.

Shintaro sighed.

"This is going to be a long weekend." He muttered to himself.

* * *

It was getting dark out, the four finished dinner not too long ago. Haruka wantedto go for a walk to Takane accompanied him, leaving Ayano and Shintaro at the campsite.

Shintaro and Ayano sat in Shintaro's tent, playing cards.

"Looks like I win again." Said Shuntaro.

"Wow, your so good at this." Said Ayano.

They were interrupted by the loud sound of thunder.

"Eep!" Squeaked Ayano.

"Its just thunder." Said Shintaro.

The sound of heavy rainfall soon followed.

"Its raining." Said Ayano. "I hope Takane and Haruka are alright."

"Get in the damn tent!" Yelled Takane's voice.

They heard the rustle of Takane's tent and another thunderclap.

"They sound fine." Said Shintaro. "You should head back to your tent now."

"But its raining out." Said Ayano. "Let Haruka and Takane use that tent for the night..."

"Ayano we cant just-"

"Haruka keep your clothes on!" Shouted Takane.

Ayano and Shintaro instantly recoiled.

"You know what, lets just leave them alone for tonight." Said Shintaro.

"Yeah." Added Ayano.

"Just... use Haruka's sleeping bag." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro took off his red jersey and slipped into his Sleeping bag as Ayano watched.

"Your not going to change?"

Not unless you want to wait in the rain." Said Shintaro.

"Oh... R-right." Said Ayano, blushing.

She undid her hairclips, took off her scarf, and got into Haruka's sleeping bag.

"I think theres something in here." Said Ayano.

Ayano pulled a bag of chips out of the sleeping bag.

"Huh... Odd."

"Good night." Said Shintaro.

"Night."

Shintaro switched off his lantern, plunging the tent into darkness.

A loud thunderclap echoed outside.

"S-Shintaro..." Said Ayano.

Ayano noticed that her friend was already asleep.

"I don't think I can-"

Another thunderclap made Ayano nearly jump out of her sleeping bag.

"NYAAAA!"

She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shintaro awoke feeling that his sleeping bag was more cramped than it should be.

"Huh?" Shintaro turned his head and saw Ayano, asleep right next to him, in the same sleeping bag.

"Gah!"

Shintaro struggled to get out but only managed to wake Ayano.

"Morning Shintaro Kun." Said Ayano.

"Ayano why the hell are you in my sleeping bag?!" Asked Shintaro.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Ayano.

"So you just crawled into my bag?" Said Shintaro.

Shintaro got out of his sleeping bag.

"I'm going out."

Shintaro stepped out of the temt and found Haruka looking at the cliff with binoculars.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Shintaro.

"Theres a guy camping on the cliff who looks like sensei." Said Haruka.

"Let me see."

Shintaro took the binoculars and looked at the cliff. A tent was set up and a figure stood with binoculars watching them, he looked just like Kenjiro. Shintaro also noticed three smaller figures standing nearby.

"That is Kenjiro." Said Shintaro.

"Oh." Said Haruka.

"He must be spying on us." Said Shintaro.

"Not like were doing anything wrong." Said Haruka.

At that moment Ayano got out of Shintaro's Tent.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Asked Ayano.

Shintaro froze.

Ayano had stepped out of the guy's tent, while her father watched.

Shintaro looked back at Kenjirou, although he couldn't see kenjirou's expression, he could tell he was not pleased at what he just saw.

"Shit." Said Shintaro.


	2. Baker's Dozen

Ayano stood in front of the bakery counter, eyeing the pastries on display.

"Miss are you ready to order yet?" Asked the Baker.

Ayano nodded.

"I'll have a dozen doughnuts." Said Ayano cheerfully.

"Alright." Said The baker. "What kind?"

"Chocolate frosted." Said Ayano. "Oh and a couple with the pink frosting."

"That all?"

"Yes thank you." Said Ayano.

"Baker's dozen coming right up!" Said the Baker.

* * *

Ayano had managed to surprise her three friends. with doughnuts at lunch. The four sat on the school roof, Takane was just starting her second doughnut while Haruka had lost count of how many he had eaten.

"Your the best Ayano!" Said Haruka with his mouth full.

Takane glared at her classmate.

"Swallow before you talk." Said Takane.

Ayano giggled and Shintaro finished his third doughnut.

"Not bad." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro reached into the doughnut box at the same time that Ayano did. They pulled their hands out, both holding onto the same doughnut, the last doughnut.

They quickly realized their situation.

"Y-you have it." Said Ayano.

"Its ok if you have it." Said Shintaro.

"I'm not that hungry."

"I ate three already, you only had two."

"I'm watching my figure."

Takane stared in annoyance.

"Oh for the love of..."

She set her doughnut in the box and took the last doughnut from their grasp.

"I have a solution..." Said Takane.

She broke the doughnut in half and shoved a half into each of their mouths.

"Problem solved."

Takane took her doughnut out of the box and took a bite.

Ayano and Shintaro looked at eachother.

"Think I'll just get pizza next time..." Thought Ayano.


	3. A Game of Kings

Shintaro had to wonder how he ended up in Ayano's room with Takane and Haruka.

School had been canceled for the day to clear out a rat infestation they had recently discovered, and somehow Ayano convinced her three friends to come over to her place for the day.

"So why did you call us all over?" Asked Shintaro.

"Theres a game I wanted to try out... But I couldnt play it alone." Replied Ayano.

Takane's head perked up at the mention of the word game.

"What game?" Asked Takane.

Ayano reached under her bed and took out a cup with chopsticks in it.

"The king's game."

Shintaro could only stare at Ayano.

"Are you serious?"

Takane glared at Ayano.

"You know that game is meant for older people, right?" Said Takane.

"I think it sounds fun." Said Haruka. "Lets try it Takane."

Shintaro yawned.

"Well I got nothing better to do." Said Shintaro.

"Great!" Said Ayano.

The four sat on the ground in a circle and Ayano placed the cup in the center.

"Everybody draw." Said Ayano.

They all drew chopsticks.

"Oh I'm the king!" Said Haruka.

"Alright!" Cheered Ayano.

"Your getting way too into this." Said Shintaro.

"I order number three to...smell my sock!" Said Haruka.

Shintaro looked at his chopstick, a 2 was written on it.

"Phew."

"What!?" Said Takane.

Takane has a 3 written on her chopstick.

"King's rules are absolute." Said Ayano,

Takane sighed and pulled Haruka's foot towards hersekf, giving it a sniff and recoiling at the smell.

"Sorry.' Whispered Haruka.

Shintaro sighed.

"This is going to be a long game."

* * *

The quartet had underwent a series of dares ranging from simple things like answering embarrassing questions, to dares, such as Haruka having to eat lipstick, Ayano going two rounds with a pair of her own underwear on her head, and Shintaro having to do five pushups with Takane sitting on his back.

"Okay this is starting to get a little old." Said Takane.

"One more Takane! Please?" Pleaded Ayano.

"Please?" Asked Haruka, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright... One more round." Said Takane.

They all drew chopsticks.

"I'm the king...er queen." Said Takane.

"Do a good one!" Said Haruka.

"On I got one..." Said Takane with a sinister smirk.

"That look doesn't seem too promising..." Muttered Shintaro.

"Numbers 1 and 2 have to... Kiss."

Ayano's face turned red and a small squeak of shock escaped her mouth.

"On the lips with plenty of tongue." Added Takane.

Shintaro looked at his chopstick, flinching as he saw the 1 written on it.

"Damnit."

"M-maybe theres a different dare..." Said Ayano.

"You said it yourself, kings rules are absolute" said Takane.

"Yep." Added Haruka.

Shintaro looked at the embarrassed girl before him.

"Lets just get this over with." Said Shintaro, Grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Wha-what?!"

"If we don't play along we'll never hear the end of it." Said Shintaro. "Now lets just do this quick."

Ayano nervously put her hands on Shintaro's Arms.

"Shintaro kun..."

Slowly their faces moved towards each others. Takane was taken back by their actions, while Haruka eagerly watched while eating a bag of chips (where he got them nobody knows).

They would both be lying if they said a part of them didnt want to do this.

Suddenly the door opened and Kenjiro stepped in.

"Hey Ayano I was going to go to the supermarket did you want-"

Shintaro and Ayano both froze in place, embarrassed beyond belief. Kenjirou stared at the two in a mix of anger, surprise, and horror.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Asked Kenjirou.

Shintaro was the first to speak.

"WEWEREPLAYINGTHEKINGSGAMEANDTAKANEDAREDUSTOKISS!HARUKASUPPORTEDIT!"

Kenjirou looked at his two students.

"That so?"

"O-Of course not sensei." Said Takane.

"Well, if theres nothing you want me get get while I'm out, I'll be going now." Said Kenjiro.

The older man left, leaving the four teens behind.

"Sensei is going to kill us." Said Takane.

"You two can let go of each other now." Said Haruka.

The pair realized they were still holding each other and let go, faces red with blush.

"I'm never playing this game again." Said Ayano.

"Ditto." Said Shintaro.

The following day Takane and Haruka were both given a large amount of "make up" homework.


	4. Water under the bridge

The rain fell hard as Shintaro and Ayano walked through the park together. Ayano owed Shintaro a hot meal for helping her pass the most recent math test, so they went out to a resturaunt after school when it started to rain.

Ayano held a red umbrella and they were both standing under it.

"Gee its really pouring out." Said Ayano.

"I'm just glad we have your umbrella." Said Shintaro.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be drenched." Added Ayano.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew the umbrella out of Ayano's hands and sent it floating off.

"My umbrella!" Shouted Ayano.

She ran after it before slipping and landing face first in a puddle.

"You alright?" Asked Shintaro.

"Yeah..." Muttered Ayano as she got up.

"We better find someplace dry." Said Shintaro.

"Theres a stone bridge not too far from here." Said Ayano. "Lets go."

The pair ran off towards the direction of the bridge.

* * *

Shintaro and Ayano took shelter under the stone bridge.

"Guess we'll have to wait here until the rain stops." Said Shintaro.

"Y-yeah..." Replied Ayano, shivering.

"You feel alright?" Asked Shintaro.

Ayano took off her scarf and wrung the water out of it.

"Its j-just cold..."

Shintaro took off his jacket and draped it over Ayano's shoulders.

"Here, its a bit damp but its better than nothing."

"Y-you dont have to do this for me..." Said Ayano. "This whole thing is my fault anyways."

"No its not." Said Shintaro.

"But I lost the umbrella-"

"You didn't mean to lose it." Said Shintaro. "And you tried to get it back."

"Your... Right... Thanks Shintaro." Said Ayano, a light blush forming on her face.

They boy sat on the ground next to Ayano.

"So how do we pass the time?" Asked Shintaro.

Ayano chuckled nervously.

"I have no clue..."

Neither of their parents were happy when they returned to their respective homes an hour later wet.


	5. A Simple Misunderstanding

**WARNING: I guess you could say this has adult themes. Nothing warranting an m rating though.**

Haruka and Takane walked up the stairs to the roof. The look on Takane's face was a sign that she was not happy.

"I said I was sorry." Said Haruka.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when you blow up a classroom!" Said Takane.

"I didnt blow it up!" Defended Haruka. "I mixed the wrong chemicals in that lab and it created a reaction... A very loud and smoky action..."

"Sensei had to let us out early just so he could clean up." Said Takane.

"Theres a bright side." Said Haruka. "We can eat lunch with Ayano and Shintaro now."

"Thats so worth it." Said Takane sarcastically.

As they approached the door to the roof, they heard voices from the other side, Shintaro and Ayano's to be exact

"Well aren't you going to show it to me?" Asked Ayano.

"That was the deal wasn't it?" Replied Shintaro.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Muttered Haruka.

"Wow its really big!" Said Ayano.

Haruka and Takane froze up.

"Are they talking about..."

"O-of course not!" Said Takane.

"I dont think its that big." Said Shintaro. "I mean you've probably seen much bigger."

"No I mean it!" Said Ayano. "Seto and Kano never had one this big before!"

They two teens ghasped.

"What does she mean they never had one that..."

"Oh dear god." Said Haruka.

"Seriously, yours are pretty big too." Said Shintaro.

"I-I knew they were close, but not THIS close!" Said Takane.

"Size isn't everything." Said Ayano. "Taste is the most important part."

Their faces turned a deep red.

"Oh god!" They muttered in unison.

"So how does it taste?" Asked Ayano.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Said Shintaro.

"OKAY THATS IT!" Shouted Takane.

The girl swung open the door.

"I REFUSE TO STAND BY AND LET YOU TWO-"

To her surprise Ayano and Shintaro were sitting down with lunch boxes, both holding phones.

"Eat... Lunch..."

"Gee if you really wanted some all you had to do was ask." Said Shintaro.

"What?" Asked Haruka.

"Fish." Said Shintaro. "Momo dragged me fishing over the weekend and I caught a big one.

Takane and Haruka looked into Shintaro's lunchbox. Inside was a cooked fish entre. They also noticed a picture of a large fish on Shintaro's phone.

"But what was Ayano talking about with Seto and Kano?" Asked Haruka.

"I was telling Shintaro about a time I went fishing with Seto and Kano." Said Ayano.

She showed them a picture on her phone of Herself and her adoptive brothers, all holding good sized fish.

"So that was..."

"And what was she going to taste?" Asked Takane.

"The fish, duh." Said Shintaro. "What did you think we...were..."

Shintaro and Ayano's faces both turned red as they realized how lewd their conversation sounded.

"OHGODNOITSNOTLIKETHATATALL!" They both said at the same time.

Haruka chuckled.

"Well this was all just a misunderstanding, right Takane?" Said Haruka.

"Just shut up and eat." Snapped Takane.

* * *

**I always wanted to write something like this**.


	6. The Cake Was (not) a Lie

Ayano walked down the street, a white box in her hands.

"Hope Shintaro likes the cake I baked."

She had been teaching Kido how to bake, but they were unable to keep the resulting cake at home, so Ayano thought it best to give it to Shintaro.

Ayano approached Shintaro's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Called a voice.

Shintaro's sister Momo answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Shintaro home?" Asked Ayano.

"Yeah hes in his room. Its down the hall." Said Momo.

"Thank you." Said Ayano.

Ayano stepped into the house and took her shoes off before walking down the hall.

* * *

Shintaro was sitting at his computer when he heard a knock at the door.

"Shintaro-kun?" Called Ayano from the other side.

"Ayano? What are you doing here?"

"Me and Kido baked you a cake." Said Ayano. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Ayano stepped in, however she slipped one one of Shintaro's discarded socks and hell on the ground, face first into the cake box.

"You okay?" Asked Shintaro.

"Oh no!" Yelled Ayano.

She got up and opened the box, revealing a squished cake decorated with white frosting that was now smudged and smeared.

" Its ruined..." Muttered Ayano.

Shintaro got up and approached Ayano.

"No its not."

Shintaro set the cake on his desk and dabbed his finger in the frosting.

"Looks aren't everything you know." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro licked the frosting off his finger.

"Tastes fine to me."

"S-Shin-Shintaro..." Muttered Ayano.

"Are you two going to kiss?"

They both looked towards the door, standing in the doorway was Momo.

Shintaro glared at ger while Ayano's face turned red.

"G-get out!" Shouted Shintaro.

Momo ran off, leaving the two youths.

"Sisters..." Grumbled Shintaro.

Shintaro spent the rest of the hour snapping Ayano out of her embarrassment.


	7. Something old, something new

Ayano stood in the the small room clad in a white flowing dress. She still wore her red scarf though.

"I cant believe today is the day..." Muttered Ayano.

It was no ordinary day, it was her wedding day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ayano, its time." Called the voice of her foster brother, Kano;

"Just a second." Said Ayano.

Ayano grabbed a small bouquet of red flowers from the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Ayano stood nervously in front of a large door, Kano and Kido stood nearby.

"Am I making the right choice?" Asked Ayano. "Maybe we should call the whole thing off."

"Its fine." Said Kido "Everyone gets this way from what I hear."

"Shes right you know." Said A voice.

The three noticed Kenjirou walking up to them, wearing a suit with a labcoat over it.

"Your mother was just as nervous as you are."

Kenjirou took his daughter's hand and led her through the door and down the aisle, where numerous wedding guests were seated. Ayano saw Seto and his "girlfriend" Mary seated in the front row with Ayaka. She also saw her maid of honor Takane standing near the chapel glaring at the best man Haruka, who was eatting something too small to identify from where she was, but her main focus was on the groom, her beloved, Shintaro. The pair approached the chapel and Ayano smiled at her soon to be husband. Kenjirou took a seat next to Ayaka as The priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Shintaro Kisaragi and Ayano Tateyama in holy matrimony. If there are any here who see no reason why these two should be together, speak now or forever hold your tongue."

Kenjirou opened his mouth to speak but the glares he recieved from Ayaka and Mary made him stop.

"Then do you Shintaro Kisaragi take Ayano Tateyama to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"That is why I'm here." Said Shintaro.

Ayano could see Momo give Shintaro a sour look from her seat.

"And do you Ayano Tateyama take Shintaro Kisaragi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Said Ayano

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss."

Shintaro and Ayano looked into eachother's eyes.

"I love you Ayano."

"I love you too Shintaro."

They leaned in to kiss only to be interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

* * *

Ayano awoke to the sound of her adopted siblings making a racket in the next room over.

"It was just a dream?... Shoot." Muttered Ayano.

She got out of bed. Although her wedding was a dream, she hoped to one day make it a reality.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, no I will not write depressing shorts. Now shut up and enjoy your happy slice of life stories.**


	8. Dressed for Success

"I don't know about this Takane." Said Ayano.

Takane had roped Ayano into one of her revenge schemes against the guys. What this was revenge for Ayano did not know. Takane and her were dressed in attractive short cut dresses in Ayano's bathroom. Takane had Ayano invite the boys over for lunch, from there they would put on the dresses and flirt mercilessly with the boys until they became more embarrassed than they had ever been before.

"Its fine." Said Takane. "We go down, embarrass the boys, and laugh about it later."

"Could you at least tell me what your trying to get revenge for?" Asked Ayano.

"No time." Said Takane. "If we don't do this now, they'll never get what they deserve!"

Ayano sighed and followed Takane out of the bathroom.

* * *

Shintao and Haruka both sat on the couch in Ayano's living room.

"So where do you think the rest of Ayano's family is?" Asked Haruka.

"Must be out doing something." Replied Shintaro. "But it is odd that Ayano invited us here when nobody else is-"

Shintaro was cut off when Takane stepped into the room clad in a short blue dress.

"Haruka..." Whispered Takane.

Shintaro turned his head away while Harkua could only stare in awe.

"Ta-T-Ta-T-T-Taa-T-Takane?!" Stuttered Haruka.

Takane approached Haruka and grabbed his chin in her hands.

"Like what ya see?"

Shintaro face palmed.

"Get a room you two."

Shintaro didnt notice Ayano approach him in a short red dress until she was right near him.

"Um...Shintaro kun..." Said Ayano, trying to sound seductive.

Shintaro's face turned a bright red once he saw her.

"AYANO!?"

"Um... You like?" Asked Ayano.

"Well... I... Uh... Er..."

Shintaro looked back at Haruka's direction. Takane had crawled onto Haruka and had her face right near his. The poor boy could only stare in embarrassment.

"Ta-ta-takane... What are you..."

Ayano took the opportunity to crawl sit on the couch and lean onto Shintaro.

"Ayano what are you-"

Before Shintaro could move away, Ayano wrapped bother her arms around Shintaro's and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"It fells... Comfy."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asked Shintaro.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Said a voice.

Ayano and Takane turned their heads and saw Kenjirou standing nearby looking at them, arms crossed.

"D-Dad?! Your home early!" Said Ayano.

"And your both in trouble." Replied Kenjirou.

Kenjirou grabbed the girls by the arm and dragged them out of the room, Takane struggling to get free and Ayano muttering to herself.

"What was that about?" Asked Haruka.

"I don't know." Began Shintaro. "But I don't think I minded it..."

* * *

**I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this one. **


	9. Christmas in August

Haruka led his friends to the entrance of a medium sized vacation home. They all carried bags and suitcases.

"This is the place." Said Haruka.

"You sure its okay for us stay stay here for the week?" Asked Ayano.

"Yeah my folks said it was okay." Replied Haruka.

He opened the door and let the three inside. Takane suddenly stopped.

"What the heck?"

The house was decorated as though it were christmas time, with tinsel and festive decorations all around the house. There was even a small tree in the living room.

"Oh, we never did get around to taking the decorations down last time we were here." Said Haruka.

"Last time?" Asked Shintaro.

"Yeah I spent christmas with my family here last year." Said Haruka.

"We should just take this stuff down while we're here." Said Takane, reaching for a wreath.

"Wait." Said Ayano. "Lets leave it, it'll be like christmas in August!"

"Thats juvenile." Said Shintaro.

"Great idea!" Replied Haruka happily.

"Whoo!" Cheered Ayano. "We can make a little christmas dinner, buy eachother presents-"

"Your going a little overboard." Said Shintaro.

"Theres a box of santa hats here somewhere." Said Haruka.

"Great! Lets start looking Shintaro!" Said Ayano.

Ayano grabbed Shintaro by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Ayano and Shintaro looked through The closet in Haruka's parent's room.

"I think I found them." Said Ayano, producing a medium sized box.

Shintaro opened the box, inside were various santa hats.

"Yep thats it." Said Shintaro.

They both walked out of the closet and opened the door to leave. Takane leaned against the wall smirking and Haruka simple stood next to her drinking a soda.

"Hold it you two." Said Takane.

The pair stopped.

"Huh?"

"Look up." Said Takane.

The two looked up. Hung in the doorway was a mistletoe. Their faces both turned a bright red.

"EH?!"

"Ya gotta kiss now." Said Takane.

"N-NO WAY!" Shouted Shintaro.

"Y-YOUR NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU?" Asked Takane.

Haruka finished his soda.

"Rules are rules." Said Haruka.

Shintaro began to speak.

"I'm not kissing Ayano and thats-"

Takane grabbed Haruka's empty can and threw it at Shintaro, hitting him square in the back of the head and knocking him into Ayano. They fell on the ground, in the most embarrasing way possible.

Shintaro had fallen on top of Ayano, Ayano's scarf had somehow gotten tangled around Shintaro's neck, and their lips were pressed together.

Takane started laughing so hard she fell over and Haruka chuckled lightly. Shintaro tried to pull away but with Ayano's scarf around her neck, it was nearly impossible.

For the remainder of their trip, Ayano and Shintaro couldn't look eachother directly in the eye. Takane forever called the incident the "best christmas in August ever".

* * *

**Well, the next story is the last one for this collection.**


	10. Fake-out Make-out

School had ended for the day, Ayano was at her locker, putting her school shoes away and slipping on her regular pair.

"Hey..."

Ayano looked around.

"Huh?"

"Hey ayano..." Said a voice from behind her.

Ayano looked behind her. Standing behind her was a student roughly two years older than her with messy chestnut colored hair, glasses, zits, and a creepy expression on his face. To say the person was unsettling would be an understatement.

"Uh... Hey..." Said Ayano, trying to be polite.

"Ayano... You doing anything later?" Asked the student. "If your not, then maybe we could hang out and stuff..."

Ayano inhaled nervously.

"Thanks but... I'm busy today..." Replied Ayano.

"No your not, your never doing anything fridays." Said the student.

Now Ayano was worried.

"How does he know?" Thought Ayano. "Is he stalking me?!"

"I dont see any reason why you cant go on a date with me." Said the student.

Ayano tried her best to be polite, but that all went out the door the moment he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Woah there!" Said Ayano, pushing him away. "I'm not going out with you!"

"Why not! Its not like you have a boyfriend or anything-"

"Ayano!" Called a familiar voice.

Ayano saw Shintaro approaching her holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"You left your test in the classroom." Said Shintaro.

And then Ayano had an idea. She ran up to her friemd and hugged him affectionately.

"There you are shin shin!" Said Ayano happily.

"Shin shin?" Asked Shintaro, confused

"Whos that?" Asked the student.

"My boyfriend!" Replied Ayano with a smile.

Before Shintaro could say anything, Ayano pulled him into a hug and whispered inti his ear.

"This guys creeping me out." Whispered Ayano. "Please just play along..."

Normally Shintaro would have just walked away, but the look the student was giving Ayano made him feel very agitated.

"You owe me..." Whispered Shintaro.

They broke from the hug and held hands.

"Theres my... Poki bear?" Said Shintaro.

"Now hold up a second!" Said the Student. "I'm not falling for this! I know Ayano would never fall for a freak like you!"

"Says the pot calling the kettle black." Thought Shintaro.

But he was right, their facade was not working, they needed a way to trick the student. Fortunately Shintaro had an idea. He leaned over to Ayano and whispered into her ear.

"Whatever happens next Don't freak out." Whispered Shintaro.

"What are you-"

Shintaro pulled Ayano close, shut his eyes, and kissed her directly on the lips. Ayano!/ eyes were wide in shock at the action, but upon seeing the horrified expression on the student's face she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shintaro's neck, embracing the kiss.

They stopped once they heard the sound of footsteps running away and sobbing.

"Sorry about that." Said Shintaro, lightly blushing. "It was the first thing that came-"

"Its alright." Said Ayano, a blush forming on her own face. "You got me out of a major bind."

Ayano gave Shintaro a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the school.

Shintaro rubbed the spot where Ayano kissed him and smiled.

"Idiot..."

Shintaro walked out of the school, hoping that it would not be the last time they did something like this.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read the Shinayano collection. I read all your reviews and appreciate your comments. This was my first drabble collection, and I will say I enjoyed writing it. Alot of you are probably wondering whats next, well I got some Kagepro stories i'm working on which I'll list bellow.**

**Will most likely appear on the site:**

**A bad night- The Yuukei quartet go to college party, bad things** **happen. **

**Extended family- Seto's lost mother arrives to reclaim her son, but can Mary and the others accept this? **

**Not as likely:**

**Dead to me- Shintaro finds a book that revives Ayano as a Sankarena style zombie.**

**Edge of the daze- An AU where Shintaro stopped Ayano from jumping and she became cold and distant towards him. **

**My plan is to write A bad night first, Then after that I'll most likely start another shinayano collection with ten new stories (some being sequels to previous shorts). Maybe I'll do a collection for another ship. **

**Until next time, see you then. **


End file.
